<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>О брюнетках без приданного by Eliza_chan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095879">О брюнетках без приданного</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan'>Eliza_chan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fantasy, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Humor, M/M, Magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:47:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_chan/pseuds/Eliza_chan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Лютик знает, что Геральту нравятся независимые брюнетки с садистскими замашками, обладающие яркой личностью и сильным даром.<br/>Итак, Лютик, по крайней мере, брюнет с яркой личностью.<br/>Или просто о том, как Лютик закидывался зельями по смене пола, чтобы подкатить к Геральту.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion &amp; Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>О брюнетках без приданного</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>      — Йеннифер.<br/>      — Лютик.</p>
<p>      Они улыбаются друг другу так, будто на самом деле хотят перегрызть глотки. Лютик бы не удивился, если Йен на такое способна. Чудовище — оно и во дворце, и в лесу чудовище.</p>
<p>      — Как мне повезло наткнуться на тебя, — Лютик улыбается, сцепив руки в замок сзади себя, и Йен склоняет голову чуть вбок, будто прося продолжить. Так похожа на какую-то королеву. Неважно, что они в полуразваленной лачуге, в которой воняет плесенью, гнилью и крыша просвечивает.</p>
<p>      — Что-то мне подсказывает, — она берёт ягоду и откусывает, впиваясь взглядом в мужчину, — что дело не в везенье.</p>
<p>      Возможно, Лютик отслеживает Йен от самой последней встречи с Геральтом. Возможно, он прикладывал усилия, чтобы они втроём не встретились бы в одном городе, но при этом ведьмак не был достаточно далеко. Возможно, он примчался сразу, как Геральт выехал за ворота города. Но кто докажет?</p>
<p>      — Лютик-Лютик, — Йеннифер цокает языком и качает головой, упрекая, — у меня тоже есть свои источники.</p>
<p>      На секунду он теряет самообладание — сжимает ремешок от лютни слишком сильно, что тот противно скрипит на всю лачугу. </p>
<p>      — Может, тогда ты знаешь, что мне нужно, о великая чародейка? </p>
<p>      Она хмурится, и Лютик победно улыбается про себя. В точку. Она не знает, и в этом его победа на данном этапе. Проблема только в том, что ему придётся сказать, чтобы получить это. Что же, триумф не может быть долгим.</p>
<p>      — Я подумала, что действительно хочу узнать это из твоих уст. Надеюсь, это не любовное зелье? — она снова усмехается, глядя ровно в том направлении, где находятся ворота из города. — А то, знаешь, не то чтобы тебе есть, куда ещё ниже падать в моих глазах, но я могу найти новые... низины. </p>
<p>      Лютик хочет пошутить про её собственные низины, но, опустив взгляд чуть ниже её шеи, решает не рыть себе могилу неоправданной подколкой. </p>
<p>      Лютик не пришёл бы сюда, будь у него выбор. Но магический рынок нынче не особо богат, особенно с наступлением Нильфгаарда, а Йен — одна из лучших, даже если ей приходиться подрабатывать знахаркой в городе половину времени. Он знает, что не отравится и не потратит деньги впустую. И тем более знает, что эффект точно будет. Так что, да, у него нет выбора.</p>
<p>      Лютик устало вздыхает и прямо говорит ей:<br/>      — Мне нужна Гиена.</p>
<p>      Йен смотрит на него секунду, прежде чем улыбнуться как кошка, которая скоро съест огромную жирную птичку.  Лютик рад, что она хотя бы не просто смеётся над ним.</p>
<p>      — Неужели оно того стоит? — в её словах истинный интерес, так что мужчина теряется, не зная, как ответить.</p>
<p>      — Думаю, ты мне скорее скажешь, чем я отвечу тебе, — он беззаботно пожимает плечами, и правый глаз чародейки дёргается.</p>
<p>      — Люди долго не живут, бард, — она снова улыбается, кладя одну ногу на другую. Лютик хочет сесть, чтобы не создавать иллюзию, будто она допрашивает его, но вместо этого поправляет чёлку.</p>
<p>      — Что это, Йен, похоже, что у тебя в этом десятилетии появилась морщинка возле глаза? — бард подозревает, что это небольшой шрам, но женщина не меняется в лице. Неужели и правда морщинка?</p>
<p>      Йеннифер поднимает руку так, будто хочет наколдовать молнию, но потом устало выдыхает и встаёт со своего места. Копается в косом шкафу, и звук удара стекла о стекло моментом вдохновляет на несколько строк новой баллады. Он ловит это настроение и тянется к блокноту, чтобы записать, но Йен поворачивается к нему с несколькими искрящимися бутылками, и он останавливается на полпути. </p>
<p>      — Как ведьмаку с тобой в целом повезло: нашёл тебя как розу среди навоза, — она подходит к столу, ставя две склянки на него, а одну держа в руке.</p>
<p>      — Ну так я же не чародейка: посади её за стол, а она и ноги на стол, — на секунду Лютик думает, что переборщил, и нервно сглатывает, но Йен молчит.</p>
<p>      Она протягивает ему склянку с чуть светящейся розоватой жидкостью. Из чего-то похожего Геральт на его памяти варил свои эликсиры, так что Лютик правда не хочет представлять, из чего это сделано, но... проклятая фантазия.</p>
<p>      — Побочки от него — просто прелесть.</p>
<p>      Йен почему-то усмехается так, будто знает какой-то невозможный секрет, который делает все усилия Лютика бесполезными. Она насмехается над ним. Он тянется, чтобы взять склянку, и женщина тут же отводит руку в сторону.</p>
<p>      — Переход болезненный. Твои кости сместятся, образуются новые мышцы поверх твоих, и это временно, Лютик. Помни об этом. Половина склянки на сутки. Больше даст тебе тяжёлое лечение и лёгкость в гробу.</p>
<p>      — Аккуратнее, Йеннифер, а то я подумаю, что ты начинаешь беспокоиться за меня. Как же твой образ куска льда? — он улыбается, кладя положенные монеты ей в руку. Йен снова вздыхает, так устало, что Лютик по доброте душевной на пару секунд хочет спросить, что случилось.</p>
<p>      — Назвала бы я тебя сукиным сыном, да боюсь собак обидеть.</p>
<p>      Лютик хочет расцарапать ей лицо. Иногда. В остальное время он помнит, что она может убить его щелчком пальцев, поэтому мудро молчит и продолжает улыбаться. В конце-то концов, разве более глубокие оскорбления, наполненные реальной ненавистью, не оскорбят его уста так же, как её уши?</p>
<p>      Он выходит из лачуги, сразу попадая туфлёй в конское дерьмо, и понимает, что забыл те строки, которые хотел записать.</p>
<p>      Блять.</p>
<p>      Он не успевает поймать взволнованный взгляд чародейки, когда закрывается дверь, но слышит фразу, которая кажется ему очередной издёвкой, поэтому гордо топает к месту, где остановился на ночлег.</p>
<p>      Он действительно проработал план до мельчайших деталей: заранее достал платья разных размеров, на небольшие сбережения купил новую лютню, дабы не попасться со своей любимой, и перехватил подставной заказ от Йен (от пары десятков монет от неё не убудет, а Геральту покажется, что заказ действительно от жителей деревни).</p>
<p>      И именно потому, что у него есть «хвалённая жизненная мудрость», он понимает, что ему не добиться от Геральта больше, чем пара ночей. В его облике — так вообще ничего, кроме оплаченной попойки, ждать не приходиться. Да, возможно, это его проблема, что он влюбляется во всё, что движется, вне зависимости от расы и даже пола, но он может взять это под контроль. Как только получит немного того, что хочет.</p>
<p>      Итак.</p>
<p>      Он садится на кровать, снимает ботинки, а затем через пару секунд и вовсе всю одежду, и смотрит на зелье. Он правда надеется, что из него выйдет приличная девушка. Лютик выдыхает и глотает половину.</p>
<p>      Тогда его охватывает волна всепоглощающей боли.</p>
<p>      Лютик понимает, что потерял сознание, когда открывает глаза, а вся комната вверх дном. Голова раскалывается от мигрени, и он давит пальцами на виски, чтобы перебить вспышки боли, но это мало помогает. Он замечает, что теперь его пальцы тоньше, ещё и без мозолей от лютни, а ногтевая пластина длиннее настолько, что неудобно перебирать струны.</p>
<p>      Его запястья хорошо гнутся, и пальцы разработаны — в один момент он может достать каждым до внешней стороны руки, отогнув, — но без мозолей? Геральт не поверит, что девушка перед ним бард. Разве что начинающая? </p>
<p>      Лютик берёт новую лютню в руки и экспериментально проводит рукой: как-то пальцы сбиваются в неожиданном месте и немного больно, но в целом движения привычные. Немного только инструмент под себя подстроить...</p>
<p>      Только спустя час Лютик, откладывая инструмент, вспоминает, что он, в общем-то, теперь женщина. Зеркала в комнате нет, зато есть небольшой тазик с водой — туда он и смотрится опасливо. Его лицо... практически не изменилось. Чёрт возьми, он бы даже за свою сестру не сошёл, потому что даже сёстры с братьями должны отличаться какими-то чертами лица. Его волосы такие же короткие, подбородок и скулы те же самые, разве что форма лица в целом чуть круглее стала, да разрез глаз шире. Лютик смотрит вниз — к сожалению, самое время для Йеннифер шутить про его низины, — но его талия тонкая, а ноги стройные.</p>
<p>      Буквально чуть омоложенная и чуть женская версия самого себя. Лютик скрипит зубами, но решает, что нет ничего, что не может исправить макияж. </p>
<p>      Геральту нравятся независимые брюнетки с садистскими замашками, обладающие яркой личностью и сильным даром. Итак, сейчас он определённо брюнетка. С суффиксом, обозначающим, что у него есть вагина.</p>
<p>      Лютик смотрит ещё ниже.</p>
<p>      — Твою мать, — шепчет он, хватаясь за голову. О чём он думал? Что возьмёт, отрастит женские половые органы, трахнется с Геральтом в первый день, а потом обо всём все забудут? Да первая часть уже похожа на описание кошмара. </p>
<p>      Он паникует примерно около сорока минут, а следующие двадцать пытается успокоиться с помощью макияжа: побольше угля в уголках глаз, тушь, и вот уже глаза совершенно другой формы. Немного помады, коричневого порошка на щёки, румяна в нужном месте, и вот уже овал лица другим кажется. Краситься, смотря лишь в тазик с водой, довольно опасно, но ещё страшнее Лютику выйти из комнаты.</p>
<p>      Только теперь, шагая, он замечает, что центр тяжести немного другой, будто ведёт из стороны в сторону, как по-пьяне. Именно при тренировке шага он ещё больше замечает, что у него между ног, и это вгоняет его в панику снова.</p>
<p>      Конечно, он много раз видел, что там у женщин между ног. Но видеть и чувствовать самому — настолько разные вещи. В конце концов, ощущая себя двадцатилетним юнцом, он всё-таки опускает руку ниже. И... о-о-о, чёрт, это и гораздо приятнее от простого поглаживания. </p>
<p>      Само возбуждение идёт волнами откуда-то из низа живота, скручивая в тугую струну, и Лютик сдаётся. В конце концов, навряд ли Геральт покусится на невинную девицу...</p>
<p>      Следующий час Лютик занимается тем, чем с ним по его представлению должен заниматься Геральт, но всё равно остаётся довольным.</p>
<p>      Платье тесное. Абсолютно любые платья тесные и слишком сжимают грудную клетку, чтобы даже дышать, но Лютик пытается. Это жмёт в плечах, трёт в подмышках, наряд слишком дорогой и слишком чёрный — поэтому Лютик терпит. В голове витают мысли, что на чёрном не так заметна грязь. Или кровь.</p>
<p>      Уже позже до него доходит, что штаны, наверное, были бы уместнее, но поздно. Он платит за комнату, оставляя там любимую лютню на сохранение. Зелье переливает во фляги, идеально не прозрачные, в которых хорошие люди хранят воду, а нормальные — вино. Собирается, смотрит, чтобы все вещи были новыми: если Геральт что-то заподозрит, то все потраченные деньги и нервы уйдут в пустую. </p>
<p>      Он выходит из города пешком, уже довольно привыкший к быстрой ходьбе. Тем не менее, высокие каблуки — та ещё гадость, из-за которой ноги подворачиваются каждые тридцать шагов.</p>
<p>      Пройдя предполагаемую половину пути, окончательно выдохнувшись, Лютик останавливается, оглядывается и садится на холодный камень, достав блокнот. Время ближе к закату, и красные лучи, еле пробиваясь сквозь кроны деревьев, застревали на паутине золотом.</p>
<p>      Лютик пишет, не глядя в блокнот, потому что проза не требует подсчёта глупых слогов, и находить красоту в чём-то столько близком — это то, от чего у него всегда перехватывает дыхание, стоит лишь сосредоточиться и найти это вокруг. В этом есть что-то такое, что никто никогда не может понять; что делает мир вокруг ярче, полнее, острее, как будто это магия.</p>
<p>      Он действительно должен быть оглушён магией, чтобы не заметить рык волков позади себя. Лютик подскакивает, слушая, как лютня царапается о камень с пронзительным болезненным скрипом, роняет карандаш и просто бежит. Сейчас было бы очень здорово встретить Геральта, словно принца на коне, но в подобные сказки не верит даже Лютик, поэтому пытается достать охотничий нож с голени сапога.</p>
<p>      Нога подворачивается, и он падает лицом вперёд под оглушительный рык грёбанного варга, потому что крупнее, бурый и красные глаза, которыми можно пугать детей ночью. Спасибо, путешествия с Геральтом не проходят даром, он понимает, в какой заднице оказался. Правую ободранную щёку жжёт слишком сильно, а под кожей правой ладони будто камни мелкие, но Лютик всё равно достаёт нож и перехватывает покрепче той самой правой рукой. Чтобы, когда вожак подойдёт достаточно близко, воткнуть лезвие прямо в глаз.</p>
<p>      Варг воет, из глазницы хлещет кровь, однако Лютик держит нож крепко, хватаясь второй рукой и выворачивая лезвие. Животное пытается отскочить, но Лютик, к собственному удивлению, быстрее — вытаскивает оружие, хрустя сломанными костями черепа, и вонзает во второй глаз.</p>
<p>      Несмотря на вожака-варга, стая ещё молодая и слабая. Они растеряны, слыша пронзительный вой боли, и Лютик находит в этом музыку. Это звучит так... живо, что в какой-то момент он наслаждается этим.</p>
<p>      И тогда появляется Геральт.</p>
<p>      Первое, что говорит ему Лютик:<br/>      — Ведьмаки нынче ни на что не годны, — с такой претензией, будто Геральт виноват, что на какую-то неизвестную девушку в лесу нападает стая волков. Лютик с невозмутимым видом вытаскивает нож из трупа, вытирая о бурую шкуру. — Чего стоишь? Мне остальных волков тоже самой ножом убивать?</p>
<p>      Геральт буквально за минуту убивает оставшуюся стаю. Кровь повсюду, и Лютик даже видит волчьи кишки на земле. Тем не менее, какой бы богатой у него не была фантазия, в этом даже он не может найти вдохновение. Если честно, его сердце надо искать сейчас в районе пяток.</p>
<p>      Ноги Лютика подкашиваются, и он падает на землю, снова ударившись, только в этот раз коленом и об корень дерева. Геральт смотрит на него с подозрением, вытирая меч тряпкой, принюхивается; кошачьи глаза в темноте горят.</p>
<p>      Они отходят от места побоища до небольшого костра. Плотва мирно жуёт траву, но взгляд ведьмака предупреждает Лютика не прикасаться, будто любые другие люди могли убить своим нечистым духом его любимую лошадь. Какой территориальный. </p>
<p>      Геральт привычно молчит, только в этот раз глаза прищурены, а вся поза какая-то неловкая, зажатая. Лютик привык болтать, но в этот раз атмосфера слишком странная, чтобы он привычно открыл рот и начал рассказывать все истории. В конце концов, они даже не друзья.</p>
<p>      — Так что делает молодая девушка одна посреди леса ночью?</p>
<p>      Геральт подозрителен. Он разговорчив только тогда, когда подозревает, что ты можешь быть убийцей, и Лютик находит в этом своеобразную иронию.</p>
<p>      — У меня заказ для ведьмака от деревни рядом. А ты, похоже, — он проницательно смотрит на серебряный меч, привязанный к Плотве, — как раз тот, кого я искала.</p>
<p>      — И как же тебя отправили одну?</p>
<p>      Лютик не готов к такому количеству подозрительности. Если совсем честно, он не готов к любым диалогам с Геральтом, потому что Лютик обычно говорит в никуда, когда как Геральт, возможно, слушает.</p>
<p>      На секунду он теряется, не заботясь о том, как выглядит со стороны.</p>
<p>      — Я странствующий бард, — он указывает на лютню за спиной, — не местная. Меня не жалко. К тому же давно хотела поглядеть на знаменитого Белого Волка.</p>
<p>      Геральт наконец молчит, и Лютик про себя выдыхает. Наконец-то.</p>
<p>      — Я, кстати, Юлия. </p>
<p>      Геральт кивает.</p>
<p>      Ох. Лютик забывает, как это бывает сложно. Обычно ведьмак хотя бы делает вид из уважения, что слушает. Или просто смотрит на друга. Или закатывает глаза. Что-то большее, чем кивок. Простые кивки Лютик получал лет двадцать назад. С другой стороны, сам факт того, что их отношения за двадцать лет продвинулись от кивков до ухмылок, не очень-то обнадёживающий.</p>
<p>      Геральт не смотрит на него, но в то же время наблюдает исподлобья, будто Лютик не должен этого замечать. Глупо. Он роется в сумке, достаёт небольшой листок, сдёрнутый с доски объявлений, и пихает Геральту в руки. Тот смотрит на него как на какую-то чуму, но Лютик не готов так быстро отказываться от своего плана.</p>
<p>      — Полуденница. На самом деле, возможно, несколько. Награду потом заберёшь у меня, после того, как я заберу её из тайника, — Лютик улыбается, как рассчитывает, милой улыбкой. — Естественно, поэтому я пойду с тобой.</p>
<p>      — У меня нет времени защищать... девушку, — здесь странная пауза, но Лютик не обращает должное внимание на это, продолжая улыбаться. — У тебя кровь, — Геральт показывает пальцем на собственной щеке, и Лютик чувствует, как кровь приливает к щекам, тут же оттирая грязь рукавом.</p>
<p>      — Спасибо, наверное, — он говорит с сомнением, но этим женским, более тонким голосом это звучит скорее как застенчивость.</p>
<p>      Геральт по-своему красив. Даже в мутациях можно найти свою прелесть — его волосы похожи на пепел, оставляемый после врагов, и на снежные верхушки гор, где всегда даже кости дрожат от холода, и на серебро. И шрамы, конечно шрамы, по которым хочется провести пальцем, составить карту из всех битв и сражений, который он смог пережить.</p>
<p>      Прежде, чем понять, что он делает, Лютик достаёт потрёпанную тетрадь и запасной карандаш, всё ещё смотря сквозь Геральта. Он пишет одну строку, затем вторую, потом матерится себе неслышно под нос, прижимая тетрадь к колену локтем, а рукой высчитывая проклятые слоги: ритм — слишком сложная штука, чтобы даже одна лишняя гласная существовала в строке.</p>
<p>      Он напевает себе под нос возможную мелодию, вздрагивая от ветра, дающего в спину, и вычёркивает первую строку, переписывает её, вновь считая слоги на пальцах.</p>
<p>      Тем не менее, он не видит, как Геральт наблюдает за ним.</p>
<p>    <em>  Уж осень зиму ветром кличет,</em><br/><em>      Слова теряют смысл и звук,</em><br/><em>      И бриллианты слез с ресничек</em><br/><em>      Дождинками спадают вдруг...</em></p>
<p>      Потому что слово "ресничек" кажется ему каким-то излишне нежным, да и не то чтобы у Геральта вообще были такие пушистые ресницы, но без суффикса не получался ритм. В итоге он берёт лютню, перебирая струны, подстраиваясь под нужную мелодию. Мелодия всегда приходит сама, и искать её лишний раз — довольно бесполезное занятие, которое лишь отгоняет музыку дальше.</p>
<p>      Они сидят так, пока костёр не тухнет. Тогда Лютик замечает, что Геральт безмолвно оставляет незнакомую девчонку дежурить первой, и дуется примерно секунд тридцать, а в остальные часы поражается, как так быстро ведьмак может довериться кому-то незнакомому. </p>
<p>      Лютик пьёт из фляги половину порции зелья, не ожидая последнего часа, когда должен спасть эффект. Не то чтобы он хочет корчиться в муках перед Геральтом, нет, спасибо, можно и без этого.</p>
<p>      Вплоть до последних секунд Лютик просто смотрит на спину Геральта. И если во взгляде слишком много печали, что же, в этом никто не виноват.</p>
<p>
  <em>***</em>
</p>
<p>      Лютик просыпается со странной ломотой в теле, но решает не обращать на это внимание. Мол, чуть-чуть тянет мышцы, да костями хочется прохрустеть, но в целом-то в порядке. Геральт как-то демонстративно не смотрит в сторону Лютика и молчит постоянно, но не то чтобы его лучший друг к этому не привык.</p>
<p>      Они добираются до деревни довольно странным образом: ведьмак на лошади и бард рядом на своих двоих. Лютик думал, что, раз он девушка, Геральт мог бы себе позволить поместить ещё одного человека за своей спиной. Видимо, всё-таки Плотва — главная женщина в жизни ведьмака.</p>
<p>      К концу поездки у Лютика жутко болят ноги, но он терпит, проигрывая в голове новую балладу. Возможно, это будет о зиме, — он отрешённо смотрит в спину Геральта, — а, возможно, о Вечном огне. По пути возле дороги Лютик собирает цветы: одуванчики, но немного ласточкиной травы и омелы, чтобы украсить венок. Он получается крепкий, достаточно красивый, так что Лютик догоняет Геральта и точно закидывает венок ведьмаку на голову.</p>
<p>      Плотва останавливается. Геральт медленно поворачивается к Лютику.</p>
<p>      Лютик улыбается:<br/>      — Всегда пожалуйста!</p>
<p>      В конце концов, Геральт не снимает венок с головы до самых ворот деревни, а это должно что-то значить. Мысленно Лютик делает пометку: подаренные цветы есть. Если бы он ещё смог проявить любовь к Плотве или подарить что-нибудь сладкое, было бы проще.</p>
<p>      Они снимают комнату в таверне, одну комнату с двумя кроватями. Лютик не может не думать о том, что это на самом деле значит. Геральт просто решил за него заплатить, а денег на две комнаты нет? Что они не задержатся тут долго? Что... Геральт хочет видеть его рядом?</p>
<p>      Лютик умывается, глядя в целое зеркало, и чёрная краска ручейками стекает с его глаз, когда ему становится обидно. Вот так просто доверять какой-то незнакомой девушке без причин, когда как его, Лютика, этот мужлан отталкивал годами и не признавал даже дружбы между ними. Это глупо, ревновать к самому себе. Теперь он знает привычки друга, его образ мыслей и ожидаемые реакции. Это проще. Конечно, поэтому Геральт и доверился ему.</p>
<p>      Ведьмак внизу, заказывает еду, когда Лютик крадёт его походную куртку и критично осматривает. Дырка с левого бока слишком большая, так что он достаёт из сумки заготовленный кусок кожи и зашивает брешь. На это уходит примерно полчаса и два исколотых пальца, но Лютик горд своей работой. Он кладёт куртку обратно и спускается вниз.</p>
<p>      Сейчас лишь раннее утро, поэтому у них есть достаточно времени. Люди внизу видят его лютню и сразу же ухмыляются, затаскивают в пьяный круг и просят спеть.</p>
<p>      Лютик сглатывает.<br/>      Этого нет в планах. Он не поёт в этом теле. Этот голос выше и мягче, эти голосовые связки не разработаны, и... Геральт смотрит на него.</p>
<p>      Тогда Лютик открывает рот, пропуская вступление на лютне:<br/>      — Когда скромняга бард отдыхал от дел, с Геральтом из Ривии он эту песню пел...</p>
<p>      Он поёт, чувствуя каждый недотянутый полутон, каждую фальшь. Но голос оказывается привычным, несмотря на какое-то другое звучание, более мягкое. Песня не получается такой задорной, но народ всё равно подхватывает её, затягивая, словно балладу. Лютик доволен. Он ощущает себя достойным внимания и поворачивается к Геральту, только чтобы найти его с закрытыми глазами и еле заметной улыбкой на лице.</p>
<p>      Геральт никогда не улыбается, когда Лютик поёт.</p>
<p>      — Понравилось? — спрашивает он, садясь за столик. Улыбка соскальзывает с губ Геральта, но ведьмак всё равно даёт лёгкий кивок. Ух ты. Возможно, забраться в постель к великому Белому волку не то чтобы очень сложно.</p>
<p>      — Другое. Что сочинял у костра. Споёшь? — Геральт спрашивает со странными паузами, теряет окончание, и сердце у Лютика на секунду останавливается вроде как буквально. По еле заметному, но резкому повороту головы в его сторону Лютик знает, что Геральт слышит это. </p>
<p>      — Это не закончено, — отвечает бард, потирая красные пальцы. — Я не пою незаконченные.</p>
<p>      — Жаль. Я бы послушал.</p>
<p>      Это так похоже на флирт, знакомую стезю, но совершенно незнакомую с этим человеком, что сердце Лютика вновь сбивается с ритма, и он отвечает:<br/>      — Может быть, позже.</p>
<p>      Они выходят ближе к полудню. Лютик наблюдает, как Геральт готовится к битве: расспрашивает, умирал ли кто в полях, находит дорогой предмет и идёт прямо к месту. День безветренный, но колосья шевелятся в поле, лаская руки и голени ног. Тогда Лютик видит их.</p>
<p>      Они прекрасны ровно настолько, насколько ужасны. Похожи на мумий, рассказы о которых он слышал из далёких земель за морем: кожа высушена, обтягивает кости, и белое платье лохмотьями свисает с плеч. Белые грязные волосы развиваются на ветру, который они создают сами, и сломанная челюсть даёт обзор на огромный язык. Но они танцуют, водят хоровод и смотрят, подзывая, потому что ты должен танцевать с ними в круге, ведь...</p>
<p>      — Оставайся здесь, Юлия, — в его имени столько сарказма, что Лютик дёргается и садится прямо тут же, где стоит, скрываясь за колосьями пшеницы. Геральт довольно хмыкает и ставит магическую ловушку прямо на месте хоровода. </p>
<p>      Лютик путешествует с Геральтом не только потому, что ему нужен какой-то материал для песен, а ведьмак всегда умеет влипнуть в неприятности. И даже не потому, что влюблён, как последний идиот. Это просто что-то особенное в том, как он сжимает меч, как накладывает знаки, как сражается, защищая не только себя. Словно его движения, немного кошачьи, немного топорные, словно они отличают Геральта от всех вокруг, делая его опасным. Прекрасным. Лютик любит наблюдать, как Геральт убивает. В этом не столько красоты, сколько идеала, чего-то, что стискивает сердце, не давая дышать. Ведьмак убивает — калечит, ранит, изгоняет — великолепно. Вот почему он вдохновение Лютика.</p>
<p>      От призраков по коже ползут мурашка от мороза, хотя солнце печёт прямо на голову, а чёрное платье превращается в смертельную клетку. Лютик, наблюдая, как Геральт перерубает третью полуденницу, вытаскивает тетрадь и пишет:<br/>  <em>    Где ты живешь, белым-бело от снега,</em><br/><em>      Покрыты льдом и речки, и поля,</em><br/><em>      В твоих очах печаль, призыв и нега,</em><br/><em>      Но зимним сном охвачена земля...</em></p>
<p>      Геральт возвращается к нему через пару минут. Кажется, даже довольный тем, что Лютик и правда не двигался с места.</p>
<p>      — Награда.</p>
<p>      Лютик закатывает глаза, но кивает. Встаёт, отряхивает платье и ведёт сквозь то самое поле (он не в силах не обернуться, чтобы просто ощутить холод и увидеть серебристую пыль от призраков убитых горем невест) к полуразрушенной мельнице. Там, за камнем возле фундамента, лежит шкатулка. Лютик бросает из неё мешок монет Геральту прямо в руку. Тот ловит слёту, довольно взвешивая награду. Лютик, если честно, дальше не думал. Он без понятия, что делать.</p>
<p>      — Так, — в его голосе есть паника, он знает, что Геральт её слышит, но при этом явно не подаёт виду; это странно, об этом надо подумать, но, — спасибо за работу, наверное. </p>
<p>      Геральт хмыкает, но не ухмыляется. Это хорошо. Наверное. Солнце нещадно палит, и чёрное платье обжигает чувствительную кожу, но гораздо больнее от того, что всё зря.</p>
<p>      — Не за что, — внезапно отвечает ведьмак после затянувшейся паузы и предлагает руку. Лютик принимает её, поднимаясь на ноги, и смотрит на Геральта как на восьмое чудо света. — Пойдём обратно. </p>
<p>      Лютик тормозит. Геральт уже на лошади, пришпоривает, чтобы пуститься вперёд, и только тогда Лютик бежит за ним, не разбирая дороги, лишь бы успеть. Наверное, это жалко. Лютику немного плевать.</p>
<p>      Он вновь собирает венок из цветов по пути, но в этот раз не дразнит. Достаёт блокнот. Складывает цветы туда, думая, что это будет всё равно хорошее воспоминание. Геральт наслаждался его пением. Геральт защищал его. Геральт не дразнил его, не пытался ударить, не отрицал ничего (даже если обычно отрицать нечего). Это было действительно хорошо. Лютик улыбается, не обращая внимание на взгляды.</p>
<p>      Они возвращаются к месту своей ночёвки. Лютика — нет, Юлию — вновь просят спеть, и Лютик поёт, наслаждаясь вниманием. Он бегает среди рядов, пытаясь уговорить танцевать тех, кто хочет, но боится по странным и глупым причинам, и заставляет смеяться тех, кто кажется скучающим или грустным. Лютик любит петь. Он любит доставлять радость людям, любит, как они смотрят на него, будто в эти секунды он единственный, кто имеет значение в их жизни, и даже после конца песни у них остаются улыбки на лицах до самого захода солнца.</p>
<p>      — Понравилось? — вновь спрашивает Лютик, садясь рядом с Геральтом и немного задыхаясь. Пот катится по вискам; в таверне жарко, слишком жарко, чтобы оставаться в своём уме.<br/>      — Возможно, у тебя один из самых красивых голосов, которые я слышал, — вдумчиво говорит Геральт, и Лютик больше ничего не слышит. </p>
<p>      Абсолютная<br/>      звенящая<br/>     <em> тишина.</em></p>
<p>      Его щёки, шея и даже плечи нагреваются так, будто он до сих пор сидит под палящим солнцем посреди пшеничного поля. Лютик смотрит в пол, не зная, куда деть руки, а затем берёт кружку пива, выпивая всю залпом. Это глупо. Много кто говорил ему гораздо лучшие вещи, короли и королевы, полководцы и богатые дамы — все люди, которые выше и богаче какого-то еле выживающего ведьмака, — но именно от его слов сердце Лютика запинается и будто становится больше в груди.</p>
<p>      Словно сам Лютик готов любить весь мир.</p>
<p>      — И у кого же лучше? — провокационно спрашивает Лютик, опустив кружку на стол. Геральт хмыкает.<br/>      — Конечно у Лютика. Никто не может перепеть его.</p>
<p>      На секунду Лютик думает, что себя-то перепеть он вполне способен, тем более с ни разу не сорванными связками. Затем смысл слов до него доходит, и в голове становится так кристально ясно.</p>
<p>      Лютик смотрит на Геральта пронзительно, читая каждое движение, и по чуть смещённой ближе к телу руке и прищуру глаз видно, что мужчина понимает значение. Или, может, догадывается, в какую сторону думать.</p>
<p>      — Возможно, ты должен сказать ему это сам.</p>
<p>      Струна, которая держала Геральта напряжённым, лопается в воздухе беззвучно; мужчина вздыхает.</p>
<p>      — Возможно, — соглашается он.</p>
<p>      Лютик поднимается в комнату, оставляя Геральта наедине с самим с собой. Роется в сумках в поиске фляги и, когда находит, испытывает непомерное желание вылить её в огонь. Зелье мерцает, и внезапная дрожь от боли во всём теле напоминает о колдовстве, которое спадёт через несколько часов. Это как соблазн. Будто он ворует время с Геральтом, но теперь ощущение, что ворует у себя самого, а не у какой-то левой проститутки, которую готов пригласить каждый корчмарь, когда ведьмак выполняет свою работу. </p>
<p>      Он вспоминает ухмылку Йеннифер, когда она давала ему это зелье, и вспоминает про свою хвалёную жизненную мудрость.</p>
<p>      Может, он не такой уж мудрый. Может, он просто инфантильный дурак, видящий то, чего на самом деле нет, потому что он слишком слеп к дорогим людям.</p>
<p>      Всё это возможно, Лютик не отрицает это.</p>
<p>      Но всё равно выливает вторую флягу в огонь.</p>
<p>      Итак, у него есть часов шесть, прежде чем эффект зелья окончательно спадёт, чтобы соблазнить Геральта и лечь с ним в постель.</p>
<p>      Он заказывает ванну в комнату, потому что от ведьмака, откровенно говоря, всегда воняет после каждого выполненного задания. В этот раз не так плохо (поля — всё-таки не болота, а призраки — не туши волколаков или кокатриксов), но лошадиный пот, призрачная пыль, странные травы и даже знаки оставляли не самую приятную смесь запахов.</p>
<p>      В основном от Геральта пасло кладбищем и костром.<br/>      Лютик понимает, несколько он глубоко в дерьме, когда, вдыхая этот запах, осознаёт, что он ему нравится.</p>
<p>      Он вновь спускается вниз, поёт несколько песен, зарабатывая деньги на обеды в течение следующей недели. Геральт просто смотрит на него, ничего не делая, пока не случается странная вещь.</p>
<p>      Лютик предполагает, что в женском теле красив. В конце концов, ведьмак ни разу не прокомментировал его внешность, что в принципе может являться показателем качества. Но Лютик не думает, что кто-то вообще должен обращать на него внимание, кроме Геральта. И когда пьяный мужик хватает его за задницу, Лютик просто закрывает рот во время песни.</p>
<p>      Мужик ухмыляется, зубоскалит, люди вокруг улюлюкают, а лютня издаёт какофонию звуков вместо чистого перелива. </p>
<p>      — Проведёшь ночь со мной, красавица, будешь спать следующие дни бесплатно в своей комнате! </p>
<p>      Пьяные мужики вокруг него подбадривают, просят согласиться. Лютик сжимает руку в кулак и…<br/>      Промахивается, потому что Геральт оказывается быстрее.</p>
<p>      — Я могу защитить себя, — бесстрастно говорит Лютик, наблюдая, как кровь из сломанного носа хлещет прямо на пол.<br/>      — Знаю, — Геральт еле заметно пожимает плечами и вытирает кулак о штаны, будто этот деревенский мужик и правда настолько ему противен. Это забавно.</p>
<p>      Лютик опускает смешок, и Геральт еле заметно улыбается в ответ.</p>
<p>      — В комнате ждёт ванна. Должно быть, уже не такая горячая. </p>
<p>      Геральт смотрит на него, слегка приподняв бровь, будто говоря «серьёзно, Лютик, ты правда забыл об этом сказать». </p>
<p>      — И где же ты планируешь быть в это время? Они больше не хотят твоего пения.</p>
<p>      На секунду это обидно. Но потом Лютик оглядывается вокруг, видит слишком пьяных деревенских жителей, проституток на чьих-то руках и спящих за столом старых дев, а потом вздыхает.</p>
<p>      — Конечно буду натирать твою задницу ромашкой. От тебя несёт так, будто ты не мылся месяц. Я не могу спать с таким амбре в нашей комнате. </p>
<p>      — И с чего ты решил, что я тебе позволю?</p>
<p>      — А почему нет? Это привилегия? — Лютик улыбается ещё шире, уже поднимаясь по лестнице на второй этаж к их комнате. Геральт, кажется, настроен шутить и делать вид до самого конца, что он не обращает внимание на очевидные вещи. Не то чтобы бард против.</p>
<p>      — Конечно. Я доверяю натирать свою задницу ромашкой только самым близким, — безэмоционально отвечает Геральт.</p>
<p>      Через пять минут Лютик уже вытирает пот и грязь с плеч ведьмака. Это, на самом деле, не ромашка, а мята, но тоже успокаивает нервы. Он вытирает руки, спину, поясницу, и в один момент платье становится настолько мокрым и неудобным, что приходится снять. Женская грудь тоже неудобна, свисает прямо в воду, и от контраста температуры затвердевают соски и мурашки по всему телу, но Геральт молчит. Лютик замечает новый шрам на предплечье и хмурится, касаясь пальцами.</p>
<p>      Всего ничего же вместе не были. И тут уже такое.</p>
<p>      Кожа от воды на пальцах морщится, а плечам становится холодно, когда первая дрожь боли, гораздо сильнее, чем несколько часов назад, пробегает по телу. Что-то в его бёдрах хрустит слишком противно, и сразу после жуткого звука Геральт дёргает его в ванну. </p>
<p>      Вода расплёскивается, уже слишком прохладная, чтобы быть приятной, но тело ведьмака горячее, а сердцебиение слишком быстрое, почти как у обычного человека.</p>
<p>      — Знаешь, — говорит Лютик, кладя руку на свежий шрам, — у меня была целая история. Кто я, откуда, почему, — он переводит взгляд с губ Геральта на пронзительные жёлтые глаза. — Почему?</p>
<p>      Мужчина только слегка улыбается.</p>
<p>      — Потом расскажешь.</p>
<p>      И будет <em>потом</em>. И снова, и завтра, и через год. Чтобы понять.</p>
<p>      Тогда Геральт целует его. Это странно, потому что Лютик чувствует, как боль начинает катить волнами от живота, заставляя кости начинать трещать в суставах, но в то же время сильная рука на его пояснице и сухие обветренные губы на его губах — верх блаженства. Это тепло, и сладость, и... ох. Он хватает Геральта за шею, а второй рукой притягивает за затылок ближе так резко, что они стукаются зубами. Металлический привкус максимально неуместен, но Лютик ощущает своими губами, что Геральт улыбается, и это... приятно. Тепло.</p>
<p>      Лютик любит заставлять Геральта улыбаться.</p>
<p>      — Лютик, и сколько ты ещё будешь хлебать это пойло?</p>
<p>      Геральт целует его покалеченные кончики пальцев, признавая помощь. Целует небольшой новый шрам на щеке, признавая храбрость. Целует плоскую волосатую грудь и пресс, признавая красоту. И Лютик, улыбаясь, целует в ответ.</p>
<p>      Гораздо позже бард при свете свечи торопящейся рукой пишет завершающие строки, потому что кристаллы льда в сердце растаяли. Он богохульствует под нос, напевает мелодию и барабанит количество стоп по бицепсу Геральта, задерживаясь на каждой ударной гласной, но всё равно продолжает улыбаться:<br/>      <em>Весна вернется и, как прежде,</em><br/><em>      Дождем омоет скоротечным,</em><br/><em>      Так есть и будет. Ведь надежда</em><br/><em>      Всегда горит Огнем Извечным!</em></p>
<p>      У Лютика была история. О том, как от него отрёкся отец из-за того, что он слишком много пил и находил любовь в поэзии. У него были продуманные привычки и маска на лице. У него были округлые бёдра и тонкая талия. Чёрное платье и ломкие запястья.</p>
<p>      Но оказалось, что потрёпанной книжки, голоса и подсчёта слогов было достаточно, чтобы оказаться в постели Геральта.</p>
<p>      Достаточно быть собой.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>